Re Boot
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Para pembaca tersayang, cerita ini kutulis hanya untuk menceritakan sebuah keluarga. Tentang betapa berartinya keluarga itu. Tapi ingat, setiap kesedihan akan menampilkan sebuah kebahagiaan manis. Setiap masalah, pasti akan menunjukan sebuah pelajaran yang paling berharga... Happy reading minna-san.


.

.

.

**Untuk pembaca tersayang,**

**Kisah ini kutulis bukanlah untuk merendahkan sebuah keluarga kecil. Bukan juga untuk menyalahkan atau membenarkan seseorang. Atau mungkin membuka luka di masa lalu**

**Hanya memberitahu betapa berharganya keluarga itu.**

**Kenangan yang terukir bersama keluarga, suatu hal yang tidak bisa dihitung oleh fana dunia**

**Dan betapa menyakitkan jika keluarga kita hancur berantakan**

.

.

.

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**~Re Boot~**

Ketika suami istri bercerai, siapa yang paling sedih?

.

.

.

Angin berhembus. Beberapa dedaunan jatuh karenannya.

Bulan September, ketika musim gugur, tidak ada yang istimewa. Semuanya sama. Dedaunan jatuh mengotori jalan, angin yang cukup dingin, ataupun nuansa romantis di musim ini.

Jika kebanyakan orang menganggap musim gugur itu romantis, tapi tidak untuk Akashi Tetsuya. Baginya musim gugur itu sama saja—membosankan.

"Tetsuya-sama."

Kepala Tetsuya menoleh, mendapati seorang butler seusia ayahnya membawakan troli makanan. Tetsuya menarik nafas, menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi makan taman.

Butler itu, Nijimura Shuzou, meletakan sarapan pagi di meja makan. Hari ini, tuan mudanya sarapan ditaman yang didominasi style musim gugur—sesuai musim yang hadapinya kali. Taman yang terletak di belakang manor ini sendiri bergaya victoria abad pertengahan.

Kemewahan yang dibenci Tetsuya.

"Dimana Papa?"

"Seijuurou-sama menghadiri rapat di Palmero. Beliau tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan"

"Mama?"

"Chihiro-sama sedang tur bisnis ke Austria. Belia juga tidak akan pulang sampai tanggal 12 November."

Tetsuya mendesah sembari memotong Lagsana-nya. Padahal baru lusa kemarin kedua orangtuanya berkunjung ke rumah. Sekarang, mereka sudah mengambil penerbangan tanpa pamit terhadap anaknya sendiri.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Ya, Tetsuya ingin memberikan kejutan kecil - kecilan yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh - jauh hari.

Terpaksa harus dibatalkan.

Itulah derita anak pembisnis kaya. Walau harta berlimpah dan keinginan terpenuhi, tetap saja hubungan antara orangtua dan anak tidak begitu harmonis. Tidak jarang orangtua pembisnis melantarkan anaknya di manor mewah.

"Nijimura-san, hari ini aku ingin ke rumah Kagami-kun. Aku tidak ingin ada pengawal mengikutiku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku perintahkan tidak."

Nijimura menarik nafas. Kalau dalam mood buruk, Tetsuya memang seperti Akashi. Ya, selalu naif terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Saya mengerti."

.

.

.

"Jadi batal ceritanya?"

Tetsuya meletakan majalah olahraganya. Matanya melirik Kagami yang sibuk mengotak - atik rumus matematika dihadapannya. Menghela nafas singkat, Tetsuya merebahkan diri di kasur Kagami.

"Ya, begitulah."

Kening Kagami mengerut dan menatap Tetsuya bermalas - malasan. Jadi karena itu Akashi Tetsuya datang ke rumahnya dengan mood buruk. Saking buruknya sampai lupa membawa buku pelajarannya―rencanya untuk belajar bersama.

Tapi memang kesal ketika orangtua seenaknya pergi dengan jangka waktu lama. Belum lagi Tetsuya sudah memesan tempat di restaurant mahal yang sanggup menipiskan dompet anak seusianya. Tapi itu bukan jadi masalah, mengingat Tetsuya berasal dari keluarga konglermat.

Bahkan pemuda berambut biru yang terkenal minim ekspresi itu bisa kesal dengan tingkah orangtuanya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka.

Kagami mendesah pelan. Tangannya meraih remote tv yang ada di depannya. "Daripada dilanda mood buruk, mending nonton."

"Memang hari ini ada acara apa?"

"Entahlah. Semoga saja ada film se—Ahh, Tetsuya! Itu ibumu"

Mata Tetsuya berkedip dua kali, langsung menoleh ke arah televisi. Siaran dunia entertaimen dengan latar belakanga Austria, tempat ibunya sekarang bekerja.

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya melihat ibunya, Chihiro, perpakaian mewah dan dikerubungi oleh wawartawan. Namun bukan itu permasalahannya. Tetsuya memandang Chihiro tidak percaya.

Siapa pria berambut hitam disampingnya?

"Sejak kapan hubungan kalian? Bagaimana dengan suami anda, Chihiro-san?"

A-apa? Hubungan?

Tetsuya tidak percaya ini... Ini bohong 'kan?

"Tetsuya?!"

Begitu Kagami mamanggilnya, pikiran Tetsuya langsung buyar dalam hitungan detik. Tubuhnya langsung lemas begitu saja, lalu jatuh. Kagami memegang pundak Tetsuya, berusaha menenangkan pemuda berambut biru dihadapannya.

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Itu hanya gosip."

Tenang? Jangan bercanda.

Tetsuya tidak mengubris semua perkataan Kagami. Dia hanya memandang televisi yang masih menyala tak percaya. Chihiro dengan mudahnya memeluk pria yang jelas - jelas bukan ayahnya, Akashi.

Apa maksudnya ini? Bukannya Chihiro sadar bahwa ia memiliki suami dan seorang putra.

"Tidak mungkin Mama selingkuh?"

Kenapa—ini harus terjadi?

.

.

.

PLAAK!

Satu tamparan melayang tepat di wajah Chihiro. Mata abu - abu Chihiro menatap tidak percaya suaminya. Nafas Akashi memburu, menampilkan ekspresi tidak terduga. Marah, kesal, atau sedih, tidak―Mayuzumi tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Akashi.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Suara Akashi memberat, menampilkan ekspresi marah yang belum pernah dilihat Chihiro.

"Dia itu rekan bisnisku." Chihiro menyentuh pipinya yang menyisakan bekas tamparan. "Apa salahnya aku punya rekan kerja seorang pria?"

"Lalu apa maksud dengan 'hubungan'-mu dan dia?"

"Seijuurou-kun, berhentilah bertindak seperti anak - anak! Kau tahu 'kan dunia entertaiment?"

"Oh, sekarang kau mulai membela selingkuhanmu itu?!"

"Apa maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou!"

Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar. Dihadapannya langsung, kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Tetsuya memang berharap kedua orangtuanya ada dirumah, tapi bukan untuk bertengkar.

Ini pertama kalinya orangtuanya saling membentak.

"Dasar istri tidak tahu diri!"

PLAAK!

Akashi terkesiap. Tetsuya bergerak dan mencegah tamparan keras itu mengenai Chihiro. Alhasil, pemuda berambut biru Sakit memang, tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan rasa sakit ini.

Pandagan Tetsuya kini teralih ibunya. Chihiro menatap tidak pecaya perlakuan Tetsuya. Mendesah pelan, Tetsuya kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke ayahnya.

"Papa, Mama, hentikan ini."

"Kau membela ibumu yang kurang ajar, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun disini! Bisakah selesaikan dengan kepala dingin?"

"Tutup mulutmu Tetsuya! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan ini!" Chihiro segera bangkit, menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka. "Ayah dan anak sama saja!"

Chihiro meninggalkan mereka sendirian di ruang makan. Sekarang tinggal Akashi dan Tetsuya sendirian. Akashi hanya menatap Tetsuya rendah.

"Aku tidak butuh anak sepertimu."

Tetsuya tersentak. Matanya melihat Akashi meninggalkannya sendirian. Entah kenapa... Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?

Bulir - bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan. Sambil menghapus air matanya, Tetsuya memperhatikan dua voucher restaurant mewah.

Memberi voucher ini? Itu mustahil. Kedua orangtuanya jelas - jelas dilanda mood buruk. Jangankan diajak makan bersama, diajak berbicara pasti tidak akan ada yang mengubrisnya.

Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini?

"Tetsuya-sama,"

Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tetsuya berbalik, mendapati Nijimura yang daritadi berdiri di belakangnya. Tetsuya berkedip dua kali, memastikan seluruh air matanya keluar.

"Saya harap ini pertengkaran biasa."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Nijimura mengelus pipi Tetsuya yang memerah. Ia tahu kekuatan tangan masternya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pecaya Akashi mengerahkan tenaga sekuat mungkin untuk menampar istrinya―yang berakhir terkena Tetsuya.

Sentuhan Nijimura sama sekali tidak membuatnya bereaksi. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dia harus membuat orangtuanya baikan.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Tidak ada kemajuan hubungan antara Akashi dan Chihiro. Malah hubungannya makin memburuk.

Pandangan Tetsuya terus tertuju pada ayahnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tumpukan makalah perusahaannya. Akashi memeriksa makalah dan membubuhinya dengan tanda tangan. Pria berambut merah itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran putranya.

"Papa."

Akashi tetap tidak mengubrisnya. Malah ia menaikan kertas kerjanya, menyebabkan Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat sebagian wajah.

"Papa, berhentilah bersifat dingin seperti ini."

"Berhenti mengangguku, Tetsuya." Akashi memandang dingin Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mendesah pelan, "Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti kehidupan entertaiment Mama. Tapi Papa harus berbicara dengannya."

"Aku tidak punya waktu dengan wanita brengsek itu."

"Papa!"

"Wanita itu—bahkan langsung menuntut untuk cerai. Bukankah artinya ibumu itu brengsek."

Ce-cerai?

"A-apa?" Tetsuya memandang ayahnya tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa ayah tidak mengejarnya?!"

Akashi mendesah. Melepaskan kacamatanya, Akashi menampilkan intens mata heterokromnya yang jauh lebih tajam. "Perusahaanku jauh lebih penting Tetsuya! Kalau kau masih mengurusi hal itu, lebih baik kau keluar!"

Jadi... Perusahaan Akashi lebih penting daripada Tetsuya?

"Tapi—"

"Keluar Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia benci ini semua. Kenapa ayahnya jauh lebih mementingkan perusahaan dibandingkan keluarganya? Apa dia tidak peduli lagi keluarganya?

Tetsuya berlari menelusuri lorong - lorong manornya. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa maid atau bodyguardnya yang menanyakannya atau bekerja. Yang jelas, Tetsuya harus mencari ibunya.

Setelah berlari - lari, akhirnya Tetsuya menemukannya. Sepasang mata birunya memperhatikan wanita cantik berambut abu - abu itu sibuk menelepon. Tangan kirinya memegang amplop coklat. Tetsuya hanya cukup menunggu sekaligus melaraskan nafasnya.

"—saya mengerti. Terima kasih." Chihiro mengakhiri teleponnya sebelum ia melihat Tetsuya dibelakangnya. "Tetsuya-kun?"

"Mama, apa maksudnya dengan perceraian?"

"Cerai? Maksudmu ini." Chihiro menunjukan amplop coklat di tangannya. "Ya. Aku ingin cerai dari pria kurang ajar itu."

"Mama!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tetsuya-kun," Chihiro menghela nafas sembari memasukan amplop miliknya ke tas. "Aku akan berusaha menyerahkan hak asuh ke Seijuurou-kun."

Apakah itu artinya Chihiro tidak menerima Tetsuya?

"Aku tidak butuh seorang anak sepertimu."

Tidak butuh? Chihiro—apakah dia tidak menyayangi Tetsuya.

"Kau hanya akan menganggu karirku."

Jadi karir Chihiro jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan Tetsuya.

Itukah diinginkan Chihiro?

Chihiro berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menarik kata - katanya dan menenangkan Tetsuya yang mulai menangis. Untuk apa memiliki anak yang mudah menangis dan lemah. Itu hanya akan menganggu karirnya saja.

Toh perceraian itu hal yang wajar bukan?

Tanpa disadari Chihiro, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menangis. Dia bukanlah anak cengeng, namun ia memiliki hati. Dia menangis dalam hati.

Perceraian? Apakah itu penyelesaian?

Sejak kapan kedua orangtuanya berubah?

Hanya karena gosip sialan itu... Kenapa semua berantakan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Disinilah Tetsuya berada, sebuah bar kecil di salah satu sudut kota. Ia memutuskan menghabiskan malamnya di bar ini. Tidak mewah memang, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Dua minggu lamanya kedua orangtuanya sibuk mengurusi perceraian. Tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Tetsuya. Bahkan Tetsuya yang telah lima hari bolos sekolah, mereka tidak peduli sama sekali.

Kini dihadapan Tetsuya hanya satu botol bir dengan seporsi Lagsana extra keju. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya datang ke bar sendirian. Biasanya ia ditemani anggota tim basket Seirin―untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Tiba - tiba Tetsuya merasakan seseorang merangkul pundaknya. "Kau anak Seirin?"

"Menurutmu?" Tetsuya menegak birnya. "Kau siapa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa garing. Ia menuangkan vodka di gelasnya. "Hanamiya Makoto dari Kirasaki Daiichi."

"Akashi Tetsuya." Tetsuya memasukan udang ke mulutnya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ini tempat nongkrongku. Biasanya aku datang dengan Haizaki." Hanamiya melirik Tetsuya. "Kau hebat, datang keseni sendirian. Lagi ada masalah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu lah."

"Kau menarik. Mau bergabung dengan kelompok kami?"

"Kelompok?"

Hanamiya menyeringai. Walau dia berani ke bar, daerah kekuasaannya sendirian, ia terlihat sangat polos. Rasanya seperti menodai kertas putih dengan tinta hitam dunia.

Sangat mudah dimanipulasi.

"Kalau dibilang Yakuza sih... mungkin mirip." Hanamiya menyerah karti namanya. "Dilihat dari kondisimu, kau memiliki kursi di kelompok kami. Jika kau tertarik, hubungi aku."

Tetsuya mengambil kartu nama Hanamiya. Setelah memperhatikan sejenak, Tetsuya menyimpan kartu nama itu di dompetnya.

"Ingat, jangan pernah beritahu orangtuamu."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Mereka tidak peduli denganku."

"Ho, ternyata sedang bertengkar."

"Begitulah." Tetsuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ingin pulang. Terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Formal sekali. Sama - sama."

Tetsuya berjalan menjauh dari bar. Jam setengah sepuluh malam tepat ia keluar. Kemungkinan sampai di rumah berkisar jam sepuluh. Pemuda berambut biru itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Palingan Akashi atau Chihiro menginap di hotel mewah.

Yah, Tetsuya berharap sama sekali tidak menjumpai mereka.

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Begitu sampai di manornya, Tetsuya langsung disambut oleh Nijimura. Wajah Nijimura terlukiskan khawatir. Pemuda berambut biru itu memakluminya. Hanya Nijimura khawatir terhadapnya.

Laki - laki jakung itu menghela nafas lega. Asalkan tuan mudanya pulang dengan selamat itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Tapi masalahnya―

"Kau mulai jadi anak nakal, Tetsuya?"

Mata Tetsuya membulat sempurna begitu melihat Akashi dan Chihiro ada dihadapannya. Bukankah mereka seharusnya ada di hotel mewah Kyoto atau ke luar negeri.

Jangan lupa masalah cerai. Tetsuya yakin Akashi dan Chihiro tidak akan ada satu ruangan.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Akashi dingin

"Setengah sepuluh. Waktunya aku tidur." Kalau Akashi bertanya dengan nada dingin, maka Tetsuya akan membalas dingin juga.

Chihiro memandang tajam Tetsuya. "Mama dapat telepon dari sekolah. Kau sudah membolos lima hari."

"Aku sedang malas sekolah," jawab Tetsuya apa adanya. Dia malas membalas pertanyaan kedua orangtuanya

"Lalu kenapa kau bau alkohol?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku ke Bar."

"Bar? Kau kira kau usia berapa?! Sudah membolos, sekarang kau ke bar?!"

"Aku hanya kesana sekali. Lagipula aku rencana besok masuk sekolah."

PLAAK

Chihiro tidak segan - segan menampar Tetsuya. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. "Mana sopan santunmu Tetsuya?! Mama tidak pernah mengajarimu ke Bar ataupun bolos!"

"Ya Chihiro, didikanmu tidak membuat Tetsuya menjadi anak baik," Akashi memandang keluarganya jijik. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menghapus nama mereka dari kartu keluarganya.

"Seijuurou-kun! Kau justru menjadi ayah tidak peduli dan membuat Tetsuya seperti ini!"

Tolong jangan bertengkar...

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja hak asuh Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin anak tidak berguna seperti dia. Perusahaanku bisa hancur karenanya."

Hentikan semua ini...

"Aku juga tidak membutuhkan anak sepertinya. Karirku bisa hancur."

Kenapa kalian bertengkar?

"Mama, Papa! Hentikan semua ini!"

Akashi menggeram. "Diam Tetsuya! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Ikut campur? Lalu membiarkan kalian mengatakan seolah - olah aku ini tidak berguna?!"

"Kau memang tidak berguna!" teriak Chihiro, emosi wanita itu benar - benar sudah tak terkontrol. "Karena kau menyuruhku pulang, menemani kau sakit, banyak proyekku berantakan."

Tetsuya... ti-tidak diinginkan Chihiro?

"Kau itu penganggu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan keturunan tidak berguna sepertimu, Tetsuya." Akashi berkata tajam. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dirasakan Tetsuya nantinya. "Kau hanya merepotkanku. Kau tidak pernah sempurna dalam segala hal."

Apakah itu berarti―Akashi tidak menginginkan Tetsuya?

"Sekarang kau menjadi anak nakal dan menjadi hambatan perceraian kami." Akashi menarik nafasnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah ada."

Akashi... dia menginginkan Tetsuya tidak ada?

Semua perkataan orangtuanya. Semua perkataan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau menusuk dadanya. Inikah rasanya penolakan. Rasa penolakan orangtua?

"Jadi begitu―" Tetsuya tidak peduli lagi. Biarlah mereka mengatakan Tetsuya cegeng atau apa. Dia ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya. "AKU BERHARAP TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKI ORANGTUA SEPERTI KALIAN!"

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Tidak peduli panggilan Nijimura, Tetsuya berlari. Pemuda berambut biru itu tidak mau tahu lagi. Terserah mau orangtuanya mau cerai atau bersatu. Yang jelas, Tetsuya sudah tidak menginginkan mereka kembali.

Apa salahnya ia ingin orangtuanya selalu ada?

Tetsuya melakukan itu agar orangtuanya memarahinya layaknya orangtua. Saat itu, ia ingin merasakan pelukan mereka dan mendengar, "Jangan ulangi lagi sayang. Mama dan Papa sayang kamu."

Bukankah itu hal yang paling mudah?

Merasakan kakinya lelah, Tetsuya segera mencari tempat istirahat. Sebuah gang kecil dengan lingkungan sekitar lumayan kumuh. Tetsuya menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

Pikiran pemuda berambut biru itu benar - benar berantakan. Setelah ini, ia sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Tidak masalah jadi gelandangan asalkan tidak bersama mereka.

Ah ya, kalau tidak salah―

Tetsuya buru - buru meraih ponsel dan dompetnya di saku celananya. Syukurlah Tetsuya selalu menyimpan kedua benda penting ini di sakunya. Jadi ia tidak perlu begitu khawatir.

Hanamiya Makoto. Satu - satunya harapan yang ia punya.

Tidak masalah 'kan, ikut kelompok Hanamiya?

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Kini giliran Akashi dan Chihiro yang khawatir atas keselamatan putra semata wayangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai orangtua pasti khawatir jika anaknya sama sekali tidak pulang.

Memang sakit mendengar semua perkataan hari itu mereka lontarkan. Tetsuya memutuskan lari itu adalah hal wajar. Tapi masalahnya, tidak ada kabar dari Tetsuya. Teman - teman dekatnya juga tidak tahu keberadaan Tetsuya.

"Aku akan mengambil hak asuh Tetsuya."

Pernyataan Akashi tiba - tiba, membuat Chihiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria identik merah itu. Akashi dengan tenangnya menandatangani surat pengajuan pengadilan cerai.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak pernah merawat Tetsuya," balas Chihiro. "Memang dia menyusahkan. Sebagai seorang ibu, akulah yang berhak mendapatkan hak asuh."

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkannya. Aku yakin itu."

"Ap―"

"Ehem."

Semua pandangan teralih pada Nijimura, sang butler keluarga Akashi. Nijimura tahu, apa yang ia lakukan ini sangat lancang. Tapi sekarang, dibandingkan mendengar ocehan perceraian, sebaiknya memberitahu kebenaran. Ya, segala sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka tentang anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kita tidak melihat kamar Tetsuya-sama," saran Nijimura halus―berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Mungkin disitu ada petunjuk keberadaan Tetsuya."

Tanpa suara, Akashi dan Chihiro mengangguk setuju. Mereka segera beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju kamar Tetsuya yang berada di lantai tiga. Mereka harus melewati beberapa koridor panjang untuk sampai kekamar putranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai. Nijimura segara membuka sepasang pintu dihadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, pandangan Akashi dan Chihiro melihat kamar putranya yang minimalis.

Sama sekali tidak terkesan mewah apapun. Mungkin kamar ini satu - satunya yang berbeda mode.

"Tetsuya-sama meminta menggantinya. Ia benci kamar bergaya Victoria."

Chihiro memperhatikan koleksi buku Tetsuya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tumpukan novel dan buku psikologi milik anaknya. Walau tinggal seatap, ini pertama kalinya Chihiro melihat perubahan kamar anaknya.

Memang minimalis. Namun entah kenapa terkesan... hangat.

Chihiro menarik dua buku di rak itu. "Cara meningkatkan hubungan keluarga, pencegahan perceraian... Kenapa Tetsuya-kun membeli ini?"

"Voucher restaurant mewah, sebulan lalu untuk sepasang kekasih." Akashi membolak - balik selembar kertas itu.

Sebelum Akashi berkomentar, Nijimura berbicara, "Tetsuya-sama sama sekali belum memiliki pacar." Nijimura tersenyum hangat, "Itu voucher untuk kalian. Sebagai hadiah ulangtahun pernikahan kalian"

"E―eh? Hadiah?"

"Saat kalian tidak ada, saya sudah membesarkan Tetsuya-sama hampir 10 tahun. Mungkin Tetsuya-sama sudah saya anggap adik," Nijimura mengambil salah satu lukisan yang ada di kamar itu. "Tetsuya-sama selalu berharap memiliki keluarga yang lengkap."

Akashi menerima lukisan Nijimura dan memperhatikannya. Chihiro juga begitu, ia memperhatikan goresan arang yang digunakan Tetsuya menggambar.

Gambar itu sederhana. Hanya seorang remaja yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Disamping remaja itu ada seorang ibu berambut gelombang membawa kue. Ayah remaja itu berdiri dan membawakan bingkisan kecil. Remaja itu ceria dan mereka terlihat tertawa bersama.

"Ini mirip kita." Chihiro menyentuh wajah wanita itu―mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Tidak hanya Chihiro, remaja itu dan ayahnya mirip dengan Tetsuya dan Akashi.

"Itu yang diinginkan Tetsuya-sama ketika ulangtahun ke-14." Nijimura memandang mereka seksama. "Sebagai mantan senior kalian di sekolah menengah, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

Akashi dan Chihiro mengangguk.

"Untuk apa kalian mengejar karir kalian?"

Karir?

Mereka terdiam. Akashi dan Chihiro mengejar karirnya tentu saja untuk masa depan. Agar masa depan keluarga mereka cerah, tentu saja mereka akan berkerja dengan giat. Selain itu, Akashi dan Chihiro memastikan dengan uangnya mampu menghidupi keturunan.

Agar keturunannya tidak melarat...

Agar Tetsuya tidak melarat di kehidupan mendatang.

Tetsuya...

_"Kau hanya penganggu, Tetsuya!"_

_"Aku berharap kau tidak pernah ada!"_

Mereka tidak mengharapkan keberadaan darah daging mereka sendiri. Akashi dan Chihiro telah membuat Tetsuya berpikir bahwa mereka bukan lagi orangtuanya.

Tetsuya sudah tidak mengakui mereka lagi.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakang bukan?

.

.

.

[2 month later]

Aida Riko, salah satu polwan yang kini masih berkutat dengan dokumen para penghuni penjaranya. Semalam, tim Hyuuga dan Izuki menggeledah sebuah markas gangster. Berkat itu, mereka mendapat tambahan tahanan di penjara ini.

"Hanamiya Makoto. Pengedar narkoba sekaligus otak gangster itu." Hyuuga melaporkannya.

Riko menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. "Mereka ditangkap atas tuduhan pengedar narkoba dan pengunaan narkoba."

"Ya," jawab Hyuuga singkat. "Pengadilan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"Baiklah." Riko mencatat lagi.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana anak yang dibawah umur?"

"Hah?"

Hyuuga mengangguk pelan. "Saat disana, kami menemukan anak dibawah umur. Dia saat itu menggunakan pil ekstasi dan beberapa pil penenang. Namun, dia mengalami kekerasan dari Hanamiya."

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan Tetsuya."

Riko mengangguk mengerti. "Ada pelindungan hukum untuk dibawah umur. Jika anak bernama Tetsuya itu menggunakan narkoba, kita tidak bisa mengirimnya ke penjara. Dia harus direhabilitasi. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Luka lebam dan beberapa goresan ada disekujur tubuhnya. Setidaknya dia tidak mengalami kekerasan seksual. Dia masih terpengaruh dengan minuman keras dan narkobanya―kita tunggu sampai ia pulih. Apakah kau akan mengajukan surat ke rehabilitas."

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Riko menghempaskan diri di mejanya. "Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama Tetsuya."

"Maksudmu anak konglermat yang hilang itu. Akashi Tetsuya?"

"Ah ya! Tapi mustahil Akashi Tetsuya adalah anak itu."

Tanpa disadari Riko dan Hyuuga, Tetsuya terbangun―mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Setidaknya ia masih belum disadari bahwa dirinya adalah anak hilang itu.

"Jadi aku dibawa ke rehabilitas ya..."

Tetsuya memeluk tubuhnya. Hanamiya memukulnya benar - benar keras. Obat - obatan tawaran―dan ia tahu itu narkoba―Haizaki sekarang membuatnya tidak berenergi.

Mungkin saja Tetsuya sudah kecanduan ekstasi.

Serius. Karena obat - obatan itu entah kenapa Tetsuya benar - benar merasakan senang. Dia suka obat itu, satu - satunya pelarian ia punyai. Orangtuanya tidak akan tahu tentang itu.

Ahh, mungkin saja kedua orangtuanya sedang menikmati hidup bahagia tanpa Akashi Tetsuya.

"Mungkin menganti marga bukan ide buruk."

.

.

.

[3 month later]

"Itu Akashi Tetsuya, anak kami."

Momoi Satsuki, bagian manager rehabilitasi Teikou, memperhatikan dua foto seksama. Mencari perbedaan diantara kedua foto itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sekarang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Momoi apa adanya. "Dia meminta menganti marga―Ahh, itu dia!"

Momoi menunjuk salah satu pemuda di lapangan basket. Pemuda itu berambut biru cerah, dengan bola basket yang ia dribble―berusaha menghindari lawannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan segera menerobos pertahanan lawan.

"Dia terlihat bahagia," wanita berambut abu - abu menyentuh jendela. "Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya yang semangat itu."

Tetsuya sudah berubah, begitu juga kedua orangtuanya. Sudah hampir lima bulan mereka mencari anak semata wayangnya. Pada akhirnya mereka membatalkan perceraian dan fokus mencari anaknya.

Akashi dan Chihiro ingin mengatakan kata maaf

Untuk tidak pernah menjadi orangtua yang terbaik.

"Tenanglah Chihiro, kita akan menjumpai Tetsuya―anak kita," Akashi Seijuurou, nama pria itu, menandatangani admistrasinya. "Bagaimana perkembangan Tetsuya?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu, ia mengganti obat - obatan yang ia konsumsi dengan rokok―tentu saja kami benar - benar larang keras. Tapi bulan ini dia sudah berhenti merokok dan masalah psikologisnya sudah mulai berkembang. Kami rencana akan melepaskannya tiga bulan lagi."

"Kenapa harus tiga bulan?"

Momoi menghela nafas. "Tetsu-kun mengalami banyak masalah di gangster. Kami harus membentuk karakter baik dari Tetsu-kun."

"Ohh..."

"Jika bapak ibu ingin menjenguk, saya akan panggilkan. Silakan menunggu disini."

"Tolong panggilkan Tetsuya-kun," hanya kalima itu saja yang keluar dimulut Chihiro. "Kami ingin sekali melihat anak kami."

"Saya mengerti."

.

Tetsuya mengambil minumnya. Bermain basket three-on-three dengan Kise dan Aomine melawan Kasamatsu, Himuro dan Takao sangat menyenangkan. Sesengit apapun pertempurannya, entah kenapa selalu saja hasilnya seri.

Tiga bulan lamanya ia telah berada di rehabilitas. Awalnya memang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Namun semakin lama, sepertinya ada mantra pengikat agar Tetsuya makin betah disini.

"Tetsu-kun~"

Mendapati dirinya dipanggil, Tetsuya menoleh. Ia melihat Momoi melambai - lambai memanggilnya untuk datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tetsuya segera menghampiri Momoi.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

Momoi menyengir, "Aku punya tamu spesial untukmu~"

"E―eh?"

Tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan, Momoi lansung menarik tangan Tetsuya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik Tetsuya menuju tempat penerimaan tamu.

Tapi, begitu sampai ke tempat itu―Tetsuya memandang tamunya tak percaya.

"Tetsu-kun, orangtuamu mengunjungimu." Momoi mempersilakan Tetsuya duduk dihadapan mereka. Mau tak mau Tetsuya harus duduk. "Aku tinggalkan waktu privasi kalian. Tenang saja~ kunjungan ini tidak ada kuota waktu."

Momoi meninggalkan mereka sendirian di ruang penerimaan tamu. Suasana canggung tercipta. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Hanya saja, Akashi dan Chihiro menatap Tetsuya dengan perasaan rindu, tapi Tetsuya menatap mereka dengan benci.

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

Suaranya dingin. Persis saat Akashi mengucapkan kata mengerikan.

"Tetsuya-kun..." Chihiro tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. "Mama dan Papa―"

"Aku tidak memiliki kedua orangtua."

Sejak awal Tetsuya tidak memiliki orangtua yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Bukankah kalian memiliki karir yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengunjungiku?"

Salah Tetsuya, mereka sudah berubah. Mereka mencintaimu.

"Tetsuya..." Saat bersamaan, tangan Tetsuya merasakan sentuhan tangan ayahnya. "Pulanglah."

Pulang? Ke tempat dimana tidak akan mengenal cinta―hanya egois dan harta yang dikenal?

Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku suka disini! Aku jauh lebih bahagia disini!"

"Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi kau harus pulang."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu seperti kalian! Aku be―"

Tiba - tiba Tetsuya merasakan pelukan ayahnya. Akashi memeluk erat, disusul Chihiro dari samping. Entah apa yang terjadi terhadap mereka, mereka terisak di pelukannya. Seolah - olah meminta Tetsuya untuk membalas pelukan itu.

Mata Tetsuya berkedip dua kali, memastikan ini semua nyata. Ini nyata. Ayah ibunya menangis dipelukannya. Tetsuya yakin mereka tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini.

Tapi―pelukan ini rasanya hangat. Kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Tetsuya... Kumohon, maafkan Mama..." Chihiro tidak peduli lagi dengan makeupnya yang luntur, ia ingin mengatakan semua. "Mama tahu Mama tidak pernah menjadi ibu yang baik. Kumohon, beri Mama kesempatan lagi."

"Tetsuya, maafkan Papa..." Akashi juga tidak peduli apa yang dikata orang―ia ingin menangis sekarang. "Maafkan Papa untuk tidak pernah ada untukmu. Maafkan Papa yang selalu egois. Maafkan Papa..."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Membalas pelukan mereka, Tetsuya mulai terisak. "Maafkan Tetsuya untuk menjadi anak nakal. Mama, Papa... Tetsuya menyesal." Tetsuya sekarang kesulitan menghentikan air matanya. "Aku sayang Mama Papa."

Semua tangisan itu menyatu. Namun semua orang pasti yakin―suatu saat tangisan itu berubah menjadi senyuman.

Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Keluarga kecil Akashi mempelajari satu hal yang baru.

Ya, arti kebersamaaan. Untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan siapapun, dan saling melengkapi satu sama.

"Mama Papa sayang sama kamu, Tetsuya..."

.

.

.

**Mungkin sakit kalau keluarga itu berantakan. Atau mungkin kita tidak tahu apa yang kita harus lakukan jika hal itu terjadi.**

**Tapi percayalah, hal itu pada penyelesaiannya. Jika kalian berpikir masalah itu ada penyelesaian. Maka kalian harus berjuang untuk menyelesaikan.**

**Masalah keluarga... Tidak ada yang disalahkan ataupun yang dibenarkan. Hanya ada mencoba untuk membuka isi hati. Menyatukan dalam satu harmoni lagu yang indah.**

**Itulah keluarga.**

**Saling ada untuk satu sama lain. Membuka hati, menuangkan keluh resah yang ada. Berbagi nafas dan berjuang bersama untuk bahagia.**

**Karena itulah, mari kita warnai dunia ini dengan keindahan harmoni keluarga. Berpegangan tangan, menintikan air mata bersama untuk memulai hari yang baru.**

**Ya, kita akan tahu... Betapa berartinya keluarga dihidupkan.**

**Jangan sia - siakan keluargamu. Mereka lebih mengerti tentang kita ketimbang orang lain**

**~Aihara**

.

.

.

*diam*

Harusnya saia hiatus hari ini, cuma karena stress dengan makalah yang harus dikumpulin besok, jadi buatlah nih fanfic :D

Nee, aku sebenarnya sudah pernah buat seperti ini. Judulnya Gift to Mommy and Daddy dengan akunku yang telantar―dan lupa password.

Gomene kalau alurnya kecepetan, aku buatnya soalnya lagi strees juga. Peace (^o^)V

So, Review (jika kalian ingin dihapus katakan saja)

Oke, sampai ketemu 15 Mei, Minna-san. Do'akan saya dengan ujian saya~

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara


End file.
